


Day1.相擁而眠

by ruby0204



Series: 日常 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby0204/pseuds/ruby0204
Summary: 關於同居第一天，平日看似主動實則會不安的宮侑和佐久早如何處理的故事。ooc雷者慎。
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Atsumu, 佐久早聖臣/宮侑
Series: 日常 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133636
Kudos: 16





	Day1.相擁而眠

「所以，我們晚上要睡同一張床上？」

在佐久早和宮侑正式同居的第一天晚上，宮侑問了一個聽上去再愚蠢不過的問題。 佐久早給了他一個眼神，雙手環胸，譏諷的抬起一邊眉毛。

「不，很顯然，你今晚是要睡地板。因為在你搬進來 **前** 我就說過我只有一張床。」

「臣臣，你真是最 **體貼** 的戀人了。你有幫我準備一條軟綿綿的純白毛毯嗎？」

宮侑衝他翻了個白眼，他打開臥室的門，佐久早新買的雙人床就放在臥室，深色的床單還是宮侑挑的。 佐久早從他身後經過，輕飄飄丟下一句話。

「你是三歲的小女孩嗎？別廢話了，今天你刷碗，快去。」

  
  


他們決定開始同居的原因起源於宮侑的租屋合約已經到期了，房東並沒有續租的打算，於是宮侑不得不開始四處奔波試圖找到一個和他原本租屋一樣，離俱樂部近生活機能又不錯的房子。

「你可以搬來和我一起住。」

一個沒有比賽他們都放假的週末，在把自己清理乾淨後宮侑懶洋洋地躺在佐久早柔軟的沙發上，佐久早將煮好的咖哩放到餐桌，走到沙發旁邊拍拍宮侑的屁股，中斷他關於找房子的抱怨，拋出了一句話。 宮侑猛地翻身，正面注視著佐久早，棕色的眼睛寫滿驚訝。

「臣君，那是個邀請嗎？」

「你覺得呢？」

佐久早反問，沒有給任何正面回應，卻讓宮侑高興的大笑出聲。 宮侑笑得眼角都泛出淚花，仰頭看著佐久早，洗去髮膠的金髮軟軟地垂在額前，奇異地有種乖巧的感覺， 然而宮侑身上就沒有乖巧的因子。 他像唱歌似的，用輕快的語氣對著佐久早開口。

「那，小臣要養我哦～」

對於要搬進佐久早家和佐久早同居這件事，宮侑表現得異常雀躍、過於聒噪，這讓佐久早一度覺得自己可能做了一個錯誤的決定。 

宮侑的東西不多，而他和佐久早的租屋本來就離得近，從完全整理好再到正式入住根本花不了幾天。而當宮侑看見主臥室裡那張新換的雙人床時，他發自內心覺得佐久早聖臣就是個狡猾的傢伙。

「小臣你是不是很早之前就想跟我一起住？」 

靠在床頭板上，宮侑滑著手機拋出問句，他還記得老早在他租屋合約還沒到期前，佐久早就讓他幫忙挑選床單顏色——現在看來佐久早根本早有預謀。但佐久早只是將手中的書翻了一頁，顯然沒打算回答宮侑的話。

「小臣你到底怎麼知道房東不會跟我續約的啊？猜的嗎？還提早準備好也太狡猾了。」

話音中有著異樣的過度興奮，宮侑的聲音相較平日甚至更高了幾分，佐久早終於闔上手裡的書，純黑的瞳眨也不眨直視著他，這讓宮侑下意識止住話音，暗自嚥了口唾沫。

「侑。」

「在。」 

**「你在緊張什麼？」**

一針見血，佐久早詢問的語氣很平淡，而視線卻又過於幽深而犀利。宮侑甚至忘記了他還要回答，他感覺自己在佐久早的視線下無所遁形，一切情緒都被對方看得一清二楚。

「從晚餐那個問題開始，你就顯得不太對。」 

佐久早說著，眉毛因為困惑而向中間聚攏，宮侑只敢把視線落在他眉毛上方的兩顆痣上、迴避佐久早的眼神。 

「對於我們同居這件事你很高興，甚至亢奮得讓我懷疑這個決定的正確性。」 

「小臣你這就太過份了──」 

「所以顯然，你不對勁的理由不是這個。」 

沒有理會宮侑的抗議也沒有被打斷思緒，佐久早將書放到了一旁，拉近了與宮侑之間的距離。 

「你在意的是和我睡同一張床對嗎？」 

太近了，這個距離。 在準備入睡時就算是佐久早也不會戴著口罩，他好看的臉距離宮侑起碼只有一個手掌的距離，宮侑不自覺向後退了退，卻被佐久早按在原地。 

主攻手的力氣不容小覷，更別提佐久早為了禁錮他甚至雙膝跪在床上──這個動作使他更好施力，壓在宮侑肩頭的掌心炙熱得簡直要燙傷他。 

**真的，太近了。**

宮侑一直是喜歡佐久早那張臉的，講實話要是佐久早長得沒這麼好看估計一開始宮侑對他不會有隊友以外的任何想法，而當佐久早這麼逼近自己，宮侑只覺得危險。 

「全MSBY都知道有潔癖的是你哦臣君，你都不在意了我在意什麼。」 

宮侑試圖用一些玩笑話來帶過，好讓自己脫離眼下這個被佐久早逼問的處境。 

「說起來我才驚訝小臣居然會同意跟我睡同一張床呢，我還以為按你的個性是打算多放一張床在客房，叫我去睡那邊。」 

「 **是你的話我不介意** 。畢竟從你跟我告白時我們就都知道你想上我的床不是嗎？」 

佐久早的嘴角揚起一個得意又混帳的笑容，叫宮侑想起了三個月前那場聚會解散後，佐久早是怎麼將他壓在路旁親吻，他們又是怎麼回到這裡的。 

那一次他們甚至還沒來得及到臥室──佐久早堅持要先洗澡，於是浴室成了他們第一個歡愛場所。 

宮侑伸手擋住自己的臉，沒忍住發出哀嚎。

「小臣，你不能這樣。」 

什麼叫是他的話就不介意？該死的，他簡直 **恨透了卻又愛極了** 佐久早交往後在這方面的直白。 

當初那個彆扭、鑽牛角尖、把他耐心全部消磨光的人真的跟眼前這個人是同一個嗎？ 

「不能怎樣？」

暗沉的聲音染上笑意，佐久早壓在他肩上的手開始轉移陣地，用拇指壓在他唇下方。 

**「乖點，別逃避我的問題，侑。」**

柔軟的、溫和的、誘導意味十足的語氣，是每次佐久早在進入他前的慣有口吻，宮侑整張臉都泛起了粉色，他有些自暴自棄的閉上了眼。

「小臣你真的是──好啦，我猜，大概，可能，我有點緊張？」

這個回答出乎佐久早的意料以至於他過了一陣子才確定這的確是宮侑對他的回答。

但，緊張？ 

「你因為要跟我睡同一張床而緊張？」 

佐久早露出有些古怪的表情，像是在忍笑，但又充滿不解。 

「以前也不是沒有和阿治擠在同一張床上，但，就是想到你要睡我旁邊……」 

宮侑看了一眼佐久早的表情，整個人撇過頭，拒絕去看佐久早。

「對啦我就是覺得要跟你睡一張床很緊張不行嗎！」

有一種難以言喻的滿足和愉悅在心中膨脹起來，輕飄飄的填滿了整個內在，佐久早發出低沉的笑聲，宮侑的回答與反應都在他意料之外，可這反而使他更覺得心情愉悅。 

「侑，儘管大多數時間你的個性不討喜。」 

佐久早摸著他的耳垂，那手法甚至有點像在安撫一隻緊繃的幼犬，宮侑覺得整個人都因為佐久早的觸碰熱了起來，甚至忘了要對佐久早抗議。

「但你現在真的挺 **可愛** 的。」 

「你能坦然說出要我上你，但卻因為單純和我一起睡覺而感到緊張？」 

被佐久早那戲謔的眼神逗得幾近惱火，宮侑瞪了回去，滿滿的不服氣。 

「誰讓有人有難搞的潔癖呢？我可不希望我早上起來發現我被人扔到地上。」 

佐久早不動聲色皺起眉頭，他敏銳察覺到被隱藏在惱怒後的些微不安，他不太理解為什麼宮侑會有這種想法，但深究這個對眼下情況沒有任何幫助，他斟酌著語氣，緩緩開口。

「我不會那麼做。」

在宮侑還想說話時，佐久早湊上前吻住他的唇。 先是輕柔的含住下唇，而後伸出舌尖描繪著唇型，這是一個溫柔得讓宮侑幾乎要融化的吻，他放任理智飄遠，直到佐久早結束親吻，宮侑他原先還想說什麼。唇間溢出甜美又柔軟的呻吟，惱火不安的情緒隨著佐久早充滿安撫意味的親吻散得一乾二淨──宮侑一瞬間甚至覺得是不是有哪裡不對，不過管他的呢，佐久早的親吻簡直棒透了，他根本不想想那麼多。 

宮侑被佐久早帶著躺在了床上，佐久早用指尖撫摸他的腰，順著腰線滑動，他意識佐久早給予他的碰觸比以往更多了，而這居然使他有種詭異的滿足感。

「這是個晚安吻嗎？小臣。」 

他貼著佐久早的唇，低喃著吐出問句。

「不然還能是什麼？」 

佐久早面對著他側躺下來，手掌按在他的頸後，好看的臉正對著他。

「很晚了，睡覺吧。」 

**「……小臣，你真是讓人喜歡得有點討厭。」**

看著佐久早闔上眼睛，一臉平靜得像是下一秒就會睡著的樣子，宮侑輕聲抱怨。

佐久早皺眉，張開眼瞪了他一眼，似乎是想說些什麼，但他最終只是警告性的收緊了環在宮侑腰上的手臂。

宮侑露出微笑，將額頭靠在了佐久早肩上。 

**「晚安。」**

他們相擁而眠。


End file.
